


Dragon and lion

by b_liss_ko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_liss_ko/pseuds/b_liss_ko
Summary: Just a portret
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Dragon and lion




End file.
